DreamLand
by Kat7
Summary: Scott has a dream that could be a premonition, Could this mean the end to him and the team. I don't like flames soo don't flame me if you don't like it you can keep it to your self please


Dream Land  
  
By; Kat  
Disclaimer, I don't own any one but I do own   
an evil cow, yes he has a bed with me in my room   
we bunk together he gets the top and I get   
the bottom its horrid stuff you know.  
Summery: Scott has a dream, could it be a   
premonition?  
  
~~~~~~Meetings~~~~~~  
  
Scott was thankfull that the day was over,   
He got up it was raining out. So his hair was a mess  
. Not to mintion he had tests in 3 different classes.   
When Scott came home he about died in the   
Danger room twice. Something was off today.   
Once training was over he managed to miss dinner  
so he had to fend for himself in the kitchen.  
  
"Hmmmm..... Lets see what to eat what to eat."   
Scott mumbled to himself while looking in the   
refrigerator. There was a lot to choose from.   
He reached his hand out to grab the lunch meat.   
"A guy can't go wrong with a sandwich can he?"   
He asked himself aloud. He put the works on it,   
every possible item that was sandwichy from the   
refrigerator was on it. He brought it to the table   
and sat down munching on his sandwich.   
Jean came in while he was halfway through eating.  
She looked up at the clock behind him.   
"Ya, know Scott you shouldn't eat this late your  
going to have nightmares." Jean murmured   
getting some water out of the sink.   
"Ahh. Jean you worry to much, besides what time   
is it anyway?" Scott spoke as he turned around.   
"wow I better get to bed its almost 11pm. Got  
some more exams tomorrow. night Jean."   
He said as Jean walked out of the room.   
  
Now Scott, in his P. J's sat on the side of his   
bed setting his alarm clock for tomorrow.   
Once that was done he put on his night   
sunglasses(AN:Does he have night sunglasses??)  
and fell back into the covers, he was full and  
clean now all he needed was a good nights sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~`~~  
  
Scott was walking through a field of corn,   
'maybe this is from watching that movie' he   
thought as he remembered the movie Jean and he   
seen last week, 'children of the corn or something,  
weird movie' He was still thinking about that not   
noticing as he came to a pond, it wasn't big, it was  
actually pretty small. There was a willow   
tree on one side and bushes and cat tails all   
around the pond. He looked up into the sky,   
Big puffy clouds, not a gray one to be seen.   
He sat down next to the willow.   
'Cyclops its coming, its coming Cyclops help,'   
he heard, looking all around he couldn't see   
anything. He looked back at the pond. He seen   
Jean lying face up, blood dripping from her mouth  
into the water. 'Jean!' he yelled knowing he   
wouldn't get a response but he still thought that   
was what should be done. He started towards the  
pond planing on jumping into the placid water.   
The whole scheme of his dream changed he was   
on a mountain. There was Jean, Logan and Kitty.   
'is this a mission?' he thought. Then he seen there  
faces torn off only the skull and blood showing.   
Scott just stood there. 'Scott, Scott, ya gotta run.   
For ya life run ova hear scott.' Rogue called to  
him. He was back into the corn field he reached   
Rogue. 'Common' we gotta run b'for he gets us   
too' she said and started running until she faded   
away into the distance. But Scott couldn't move.   
The ground underneath him was fading away. His  
brown hair was moving with the swirling wind that  
was over taking him. Scott looked down where he  
was standing. A pit of fire underneath him. Scott  
started to fall. Hands were grabbing at him as he   
was falling. 'you failed' he kept hearing.   
He stopped falling when one hand with metal   
claws grabbed him in the chest claws going in one   
side and out the other blood dripping out of his   
chest. 'you fail you fail you fail you fail' He kept  
hearing. The metal went out of his chest and he   
continued falling 'aaaaaaahhhhh'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ahhhhhhhh" Scott woke sweat dripping off his   
face. "only a dream only a dream only a dream"   
He kept saying to himself then he stooped when   
he noticed that it wasn't sweat dripping off his   
face it was blood. He looked down the claw holes  
in his chest were still there. He looked forward he  
wasn't in his room. There was a choking type of   
smoke and he was back at the pond. The professor  
was infonet of him. "you fail" he said. Scott was   
about to ask what he meant when Xavier turned   
into Magneto. "To bad I had to kill all of Xaviers   
little X-men." he started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott woke up in his bed he looked his body   
over, no blood anywhere. 'whew that was close'   
he thought. 'I guess Jean was right about the   
food before going to bed.' He thought. Then he   
heard a scream.  
  
R&R people (should I continue this?) Sorry if it  
didn't make sense! 


End file.
